


Warmth

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [31]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Deanna is safe and warm, and Tasha loves her for it.





	Warmth

Tasha tucked herself back in between Deanna's legs without much of a warning and leaned back, trusting her girlfriend to catch her. Deanna cradled her head and started running soft fingers through her hair. She didn't have much hair, of course, but it felt wonderful all the same.

Deanna was quite good with her hands.

She was also quite good with feelings.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she offered, gently enough that the end of silence did not jolt Tasha back up into hyper awareness.

“Not yet,” Tasha murmured, sinking deeper into Deanna's body and resting there, warm and safe.

Deanna did not stop her tender ministrations. “Alright.”

Tasha breathed out easily. It had taken her a while to realize Deanna honestly would respect all her boundaries, without anything having to be explained. It was just one of the reasons she loved her so much, one of the reasons they worked so well together. 

“I love you.”

She could hear the smile in Deanna's voice when she replied, “I know.” Tasha would roll her eyes if she weren't so comfortable. “I love you too.”


End file.
